massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ShootingChimpz- Grand Inquisitor of Light
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story history of order (before massivecraft) For reasons beyond our understanding the Gods of Minecraftia decided to destroy the world we all knew so well! Every trace of civilization was wiped of the map, every living creature left the world of the living. But somehow, we have been shown mercy! In a new world, perhaps light-years away and centuries later the Temple of Resurrection was given to us. In this temple the lost souls of minecrafters will be given a new body and a new chance! Old conflicts Because the same people have been resurrected, the same factions still exist, and the same hatred still exists. Each party blames the other for being responsible for provoking the Gods in such a way that they decided to destroy the world. Of course it could also have happened because the Gods simply disliked the meager architectural skills some people displayed, but people like to place blame, and they blamed the ‘others’. A new vision But quite soon a new philosophy rose, people started seeing the renewal of the world as a ‘second chance’. Some saw the past events as a warning for all, to better their lives before the Final Verdict, the true end of times would come. Others saw these events as proof of a never ending circle of destructions and creations of worlds. The first kind of people found a welcome home in the Order of the Light, which still proclaims salvation for everyone who follows the pure guidance of the Order. The second type of people, those who believe in an eternal world where everyone gets eternal chances also believed in individual responsibility for how to make use of these chances. And therefore found themselves a soul-mate of the Coalition philosophy which preaches as much self-government as possible. In the end we have a similar conflict, central ‘divine guidance’ vs. ‘Power to the people’. Topography Around the Temple of Resurrection a medium sized town grew, a place of worship for the Order, and a symbol of hope of another chance for the Coalition. None dares to provoke powers beyond their understanding by killing this close to the Temple. And a small fortification was built on a hill nearby to watch over this sacred place. Outside the city walls however, the conflict continues. And as always there are neutral citizens around who simply try to live their lives as good and happy they can; trying to build a civilization which can spawn cities, towns and works of art. ... - 1.4 Plot Foundation of the Empire (300-250 years ago) About 300 years ago, chaos ruled the lands of Minecraft, tribes fought over every valley and every hilltop. It was in these times of despair and hopelessness that the first Emperor stood up. Charismatic, and with brilliant tactical skill he united the tribes and forged the scattered lands and its people together into an Empire. Peace and Righteousness ruled the lands, the people were happy and the Empire prospered. Prosperity (250-100 years ago) Several decades later trouble started, every tribe used to have their own religion and beliefs, and such ancestral differences gave rise to tensions. Luckily, the priests, rabbi’s, preachers and all other leaders had great wisdom and they saw the underlying truth in all spiritual movements: love, respect, doing ‘good’. Together they wrote a book titled ‘the Way of the Light’, which united all traditions in one spiritual vision. Peace, Righteousness and spiritual Light ruled the lands, the people were happy, and the Empire prospered. To express their unity people began forming ‘do-good-clubs’, most prominently, the Order of the Light. They took care of the poor, and advised government organizations on a wide range of topics. The counsel of the Order, and the strength of the Emperor combined created solid healthcare and public education systems. Peace, Righteousness, Light and Unity ruled the lands, the people were happy, and the Empire prospered. Decline & corruption (last 100 years) But with great power comes great responsibility, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Due to their increasing influence in many affairs the past centuries the vision of the Order has taken a turn for the worse. “Who is not with us, must be against us!”, “The Empire must be cleansed of Evil!” are notable quotes from the current High Priest. Free thoughts are considered more and more a ‘source of wickedness and abomination’ by the Order. The diverse religions that once saw the Order as a united effort for the good of mankind no longer cooperate with Order priests and have gone their own peaceful ways. Due to the strong centralized structure of the Empire, and the actions of the Imperial Guard who still enforce the Emperor’s Law, no serious incidents have occurred. Current events (last few years) The current Emperor, Fifth in the Dynasty of Morpheel is well past his 80th life year has no heir appointed. Due to his weakening stamina he is no longer able to travel the lands, observe and influence the events in the Empire. The High priests have gained much influence on the Captains of the Guard. With a clever mix of intimidation, bribes and ‘spiritual guidance’ they now use the Guard to enforce their vision of a cleansed world upon the Empire. Farmsteads, villages and estates of prominent Citizens opposing this ‘new direction’ of the Order have been raided and pillaged. The opposition has started a resistance, calling for a second ‘Dawn’ in spiritual vision they call themselves the Coalition of Dawn. From within the woods, plains and mountains of the Empire, they seek to overthrow the Orders power en restore the Imperial unity. The Emperor en the empire he resembles is respected by all parties. The Imperial City is, and its citizens are considered neutral. However, without an heir there will soon be a power vacuum. The Order of the Lightorder seeks to create an Empire ruled by the devine Light, where the Imperial Guard will enforce the will of the High Priests. While the Coalition calls for a new experimental ‘Republic’ system, in which villages and cities can send representatives to take part in a national ‘parliament’. The influence of the Emperor is strong in the city and most citizens are oblivious of the power struggle, and occasional open warfare outside the city walls. Oblivion RP (pre-Morphcraft) Long ago before the Order and Coalition conflict, there were inhabitants of a world before the land of Morphcraft. The land that is now Morphcraft was formed on top of this ancient land. There were more factions that had no conflict. There were: Scouts, Knights, Mages, Rogues, Alchemists, Healers, Protecters, and Miners. It's Emporer Morpheel, along with his companion Xavier_Dubb ruled the land. The settlements were: Greenville, Avalon, and the Imperial City. There was another settlement, but the documents of it's name were lost. Only it's surroundings gave historians a visual of what it looked like. In that settlement was the famous Miners Guild, a couple of stores, a church, houses, and a city hall. The Imperial City had a: palace, a prison, an Arcane University, Housing district, Market District, and an Elven Gardens District. It suffered many attacks from the dark figures only known as a "Griefer." Griefers still exist today. The city recovered over time. Greenvile was a simple town. It had some houses and a town hall. It's only defence was it's inhabitants, and a town wall. Avalon was home of the Protecters. The Protecters didn't last long because the Emporer figured there was no need to have them around since there were no threats. This town had some houses, two stores, and a town hall. All was peaceful throughout the land. Then one day, the Gods noticed the intolerance, hatred, and bitterness the Griefers had. The Gods had no choice but to destroy what was once a peaceful land due to the number of greifers. Only 3 survivors of this land remain alive and well. 7h3 a.k.a. The Cheese Troll was fortunate enough to survive due to the power of cheese. Lopalop2's reason of survival is unknown. VolcomStoner827 a.k.a. The Guildmaster, was able to sruvive due to the sacred power of the Miners Guild Seal, which, that sacred power flows through his veins. Some ruins of the ancient land of OblivionRP might be reachable, but some are long gone. These ruins, when they are found, will be memorials ,or landmarks, symbolizing what this world was once like, and the craftsman ship, and knowledge they had all those centuries ago. OblivionRP was then revived which is now MorphcraftRPG, but on a different landscape. This will serve as a sacred piece of history explaining Morphcraft's origins. Gallery Category:Members